En la hora de la Muerte
by ammipime
Summary: La muerte sólo les ofreció una eternidad más para amarse, incluso cuando a cerrado sus ojos, ella sabe que él sigue a su lado.


Había música.

La habitación estaba en semi penumbra, y sentía la suavidad de las sabanas de bajo, y también la del cuerpo sobre ella. Era maravilloso. Los cabellos se enredaban entre sus dedos, y sus finos labios tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez, y también la última.

Había música, o eso le hacía creer la hermosa burbuja de amor en la que se encontraba, no sabía. No podía pensar. ¿Debía hacerlo?, no, de eso estaba segura. No había nada en lo que poder pensar en esos momentos. Menos cuando él acariciaba sus pechos, su cuello, sus piernas: a toda ella.

Ella lo había besado antes de que entraran en aquella amplia habitación, ella le había insinuado que lo quería, _QUE LO NECESITABA_. Que era de él, siempre, siempre_._ No tenía ninguna duda: Lo amaba, lo ama, y lo amara. Es todo lo que puede desear…y todo eso, todo eso…

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Sonreía. Era tan feliz y desgraciada. Eran sus últimos momentos juntos. La primera vez que lo sentía de esa manera, la primera vez que sentía a alguien de esa manera, y era a quien más amaba. Lo quería tener así siempre. Estar así por siempre.

Entonces sintió que sus cuerpos se separaban. Ella apretó con su mano el brazo de él: quería que la abrazara, que la besara y que nunca la soltara.

-No , pegándola a él. Estaba hermoso. Cabellos se pegaban a su frente, su voz era ronca, su piel ardía y era suave, y la veía con amor y preocupación -No quiero lastimarte.

Pero no era eso lo que la lastimaba. Era el no verlo nunca más, el no escucharlo nunca más, el no tenerlo nunca más. Era suyo. Suyo, nada más. La muerte no se aplicaba a él. La muerte se estaba convirtiendo en su rival.

-No puedo-.y lloro. Lloro y su alma se desgarraba. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Nunca. Perderlo no era una opción, no era una posibilidad, en ninguna vida. Sin él…solo habría silencio, oscuridad y miedo. Sin él no podía simplemente seguir. Él es indispensable, inmovible e imborrable en su vida.

-Te amo-dijo ella con firmeza, mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus amo

Y entonces fue ella la que lo atrajo hacia sí, y lo beso. Sus manos delgadas y finas buscaron tocar cada parte de él, acariciarlo, explorarlo. Si era la última vez quería poder recordarlo. Él pareció sorprenderse un poco, y después se relajó. Había entendido, pensó ella, había entendido que no la lastimaba, que era feliz estando con él…

_Estando con él_.

Había música cuando estuvo sobre él y sintió los colmillos en su cuello, en sus brazos, en sus senos. Había música cuando clavo las uñas en la ancha y fuerte espalda de él. Había música explotando en millones de partículas dentro de ella cuando estuvieron unidos. Y sintió un vértigo maravilloso y cómodo. Lo vio a los ojos: eran rojos. Rojos como la sangre, como una amapola, como la pasión y el amor dentro de ellos, rojos como los de ella. No quería parar. Necesitaba más de él, necesitaba darle más.

-Eres él, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, y realizaba un suave vaivén…

_Suave...y…fuerte_.

Ella dijo su nombre, lo grito, lo susurro, lo disfruto en su boca y se deleitó con él.

Y mientras lo sentía derramarse en ella, recordaba: Habían vivido mucho, habían sufrido mucho. Nunca pudo creer que él fuera malo y pensó en obligarse a ello. Estaba loca, estaba equivocada ¿podría dejar de sentir tanto amor?...NO. Comenzaron de nuevo, y recordaba…

_Recordaba…_

Despertó cuando el sueño se tornó sombrío. La oscuridad giraba contra ella. La oscuridad gritaba cosas horribles y distorsionadas. Una danza macabra que no pararía jamás, y de la que quería escapar.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Doscientos, quinientos, mil? Se preguntó si era normal aquel escalofrió siempre que te percatas de la soledad. Ya no había nadie. Ya se habían ido. Solo ellos permanecían… y no todos. La oscuridad era normal en su vida. Había tenido luz, había sido luz…

Por la claraboya del techo se filtraba un tenue rayo de luna. Caía sobre el hielo y este la reflejaba en todas direcciones. Él siempre cuidándola, siempre protegiéndola, siempre recordándole que no estaba sola. No ahi. No con él. Estando juntos no estaba más la oscuridad ni sus burlas crueles.

Se acercó a la luz, y lo observo, y su mirada era un millón de caricias. A veces, en las noches, podía sentirlo cerca, o escuchaba su voz. A veces mientras dormía, lo sentía a su lado en la cama, sentía sus dedos largos acariciarle, tomar su cabello y olerlo, entonces sus pesadillas se alejaban.

_Yuuki_

Y cuando le escuchaba llamarla, ella se giraba a verlo y se encontraba un enorme vacío. Se abrazaba a la almohada y lloraba. Él parecía volver, besarla y darse la vuelta.

No sabía si era solo su imaginación, pero cuando pasaba no se sentía sola. Justo como le ocurría ahora, estando abrazada al hielo, queriendo, deseando, que de pronto se rompiera, el abriera los ojos y la abrazara tan fuerte como solía hacerlo.

En ese lugar solo estaban ellos. Él casi parecía estar sonriendo, tal vez se reía de que, a pesar de que tenía dos hijos, se seguía comportando como una niña al escaparse de su casa.

-Pero no me , como si pudiera escuchar la voz aterciopelada de él-. Además…ya soy mayor, y ellos no pueden cuestionarme.

Y era cierto. No le preguntarían nada, ni le recriminarían, pero eso no importaba.

Nada importaba.

El rayo de Luna pareció hacerse más fuerte, las ventanas se abrieron y el viento entro por ellas. Una agradable sensación de calidez se apodero de ella, como si le abrazaran por la espalda, como si le acariciaran las mejillas y besaran su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo el ataúd brillante y hermoso como si fuera de diamantes.

Él estaba sonriendo, y ella también.

-Kaname…-susurro, con aquella sensación tan conocida: una opresión en la garganta, el llanto amenazando con salir, las lágrimas en los ojos…y la sonrisa en los labios.-Tú…tú… no dijo nada. No quería romper con aquello. Quería sentirlo, podía sentirlo: ÉL estaba ahí.

ESTABA AHÍ.

Habían pasado tantos años. Había esperado tanto. Y era real, era real. Ahí, con la luna brillante, con el viento soplando…con la oscuridad, que ya no parecía tan mala, ahí…estaban juntos…

ESTABAN JUNTOS…

Entonces sí que lloro. Lloro como no había llorado en todos esos años. Lloro porque no podía tenerlo con ella cada hora del día, porque habían tantas cosas por compartir, por vivir juntos, porque tenían una hija que no conocía los brazos de su padre, porque seguramente Kaname tenía frio al haber pasado tanto tiempo en ese ataúd y ella debería ir por una cobija, pero no quería soltarlo…Y lloro porque nada de eso importaba. Porque solo duraría unos minutos, porque deseaba que fuera eterno…

_Yuuki, te he extrañado mucho-_ escucho su voz, colgaba en el aire, estaba ahí y en todos lados_-Lo siento tanto, no quería verte llorar. Te amo, Yuuki_-el corazón de ella se encogió. Había algo cálido en su espalda. La estaba abrazando y ella quería hacer lo mismo-_ ¿Sabes? La eternidad no es solo para los vampiros, existe otra , y no es tan pesada…no duele vivirla, duele no poder hacerlo contigo. Mi vida…mi vida solo fue plena por ti…solo por ti, Yuuki. Estaré contigo por siempre, te amare en todas las eternidades que existan_

Algo rozo su mejilla. Algo cálido y frio. El viento meció su cabellera larga, y ella se dio cuenta que no era el viento. Era él. Él que sonreía, y que le tomaba el cabello para acariciarlo, olerlo y despedirse. Su corazón, se dio cuenta: conocía perfectamente la felicidad, porque incluso en ella está la tristeza.

Por la ventana pudo ver que amanecía. El cielo aun oscuro se unía a los rayos de la mañana y se volvía casi verdoso, turquesa y naranja. Las copas de los arboles al otro lado se mecían. Comenzaba a hacer frio. Le pareció que el crepúsculo en las mañanas era hermoso y lúgubre. Le pareció que había música.

El crepúsculo seria siempre la hora de la despedida. Cuando_ ella_ se lo arrebataba y le demostraba que siempre sería más fuerte. Pero Yuuki lo sabía, sabía que cuando la oscuridad venia no solo llegaba la hora de los vampiros, también la de la muerte. Pero sobre todo sabía que _esa_ no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Kaname; solo les daría otra eternidad para seguirse amando.

Viendo por la ventana se dio cuenta que la noche estaba extinta, que el ultimo rayo oscuro se apagaba, y que la música cesaba.

Supo que siempre había música en la hora de la muerte.


End file.
